Realisations of the Oddest Kind
by Emi Louise
Summary: Harry and Draco are arguing over a room Harry doesn't want to set foot in. Draco will soon see that it's not the room that makes Harry sad, but what hangs on the walls


_One: I'd like to say that I own nothing, it all belongs to JK Rowling._

_B: I do own the plot_

_Last: Enjoy._

_Warning: Contains mild !slash_

* * *

**Realisation of the oddest kind.**

Harry and Draco had lived the last twenty years of their marriage in blissful happines. They were cleaning Grimmauld Place, as they did every year. Draco was trying to get Harry to clean the one room he had not entered since his fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry was refusing to set foot inside the room, purely for one reason. and it was for the reason of what covered the walls.

"Come on Harry, you gotta go in there sometime" Draco complained. Trying his best to drag Harry through the door, to no avail.

"Draco, you know exactly why I don't want to go in there, and trust me on that one" Harry said for the thousandth time.

"Then will you at least tell me what's on the walls. Please" Draco pleaded, using big puppy-dog eyes to try and pursuade Harry.

"Fine. We'll go in and clean the bloody room. _But only this once, _got it?" Harry said, he never could resist the puppy-dog look, especially coming from Draco

"Yippie!" he sang, having won an argument that had beengoing on for as long as they were married.

Entering the room after Draco, Harry let loose a slight, inaudible sigh. This room was one of the few he had spoken to Sirius in. Standing next to Draco, Harry took a look at the wall in front of them. on the wall was a giant tapestry, one Harry didn't want to look at.

"This is what you didn't want me to see?" Draco asked, pulling Harry from his thoughts "My family tree? You didn't want me to see what hangs in the Malfoy Mannor as well?"

Harry could only nod. Pulling the obviously depressed man ino his arms, Draco softly kissed the top of Harry's head, as he had done on countless occasions when Harry had gotten depressed like that.

"It's not the tapestry itself that I didn't want you to see, but more-so the name that sits five branches up from your own. Have a look if you really wanna see what gets me so depressed about this room." Harry said, trying his hardest to put on a brave face.

"Five up you say.... Lestrange..... Black...... Weasly..... Lupin..... Potter..... Pettigrew..... Prince...... WAIT! POTTER!?" Draco turned to look at Harry, who had sat down on the floor in the center of the room. Draco sat down next to him

"Sirius once told me that all Purebloods were related in some form. What he failed to tell me was that Dad was on here. I found it myself the day we moved in here together, I wanted to see if it had added me to your line. The only thing it did was add a line from the Malfoy branch, to the Potter branch." Harry said solemly, hannging his head.

"Harry," Draco pulled Harry to his chest "Does it really matter? From the looks of the branches, it seems that he was nothing more than a fourth cousin, once removed. Sure, we're technically realated, but who cares?" With that Draco lifted Harry's head and kissed him. Harry moaned with pleasure and stared to remove Draco's shirt.

------

A knock at the door had the both of them back in their clothes, strewn around the room, back on the correct body. They desended to the door and let in their guest, who happened to be all their friends, come round for their annual anniversary dinner.

Down in the kitchen, the chatter started almost instantly. While Harry prepared dinner, Draco served up the firewhiskey and butterbeer, before standing behind Harry and whispering "Sometimes, realisations of the oddest kind can turn a depressing room into the happiest room. Happy twentieth anniversry, Harry" Draco kissed Harry's cheek before turning to the table to fill his and Harry's goblettes and setting the table for, Merlin knows how many people.

-Fins-

* * *

This is a oneshot, come of random giggling and my friend asking me to tell a Fic with these two.

All the best, and keep reading

Emi Louise


End file.
